


Bravest thing she did

by HopeIsDope



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsDope/pseuds/HopeIsDope
Summary: Hope's POV of her relationship with Amy





	Bravest thing she did

It's the little things really  
like how she remembers your coffee order  
or how she runs towards a shop  
to buy you your favourite flower

She thinks you don't notice  
but damn you do  
Sometimes even in the crowded streets  
all you can see is her and you 

When she cracks a joke  
she laughs even before you can  
You try to stifle a smile  
but you know you can't so you give in

You wonder if she knows that with her  
you just can't win

You have your bad days  
and you're not much of a talker  
so she asks you for a song  
about what you're feeling  
and you listen to it together 

Then everything feels better  
as soon as she holds your hand  
Because you know that even if words fail you  
she'd always understand 

You're not a fan of mirrors  
never saw yourself as pretty or cool  
But when she wrote a poem for you  
for the first time you really saw yourself  
and my god you're so beautiful 

She drowns the poison in your system  
from all the years of hate  
In her comfort, you're also drowning  
and you don't want to be saved

Most nights you stay awake  
knowing that you have a habit of walking away  
But then her thumb gently caresses your cheek  
as she tells you " it's ok " 

Tears flood your eyes  
because her reassurance meant  
that you could disappear for years  
maybe even love another name  
And still you'd get to come back  
with her affection for you burning the same flame

So you kiss her  
and its like wildfire ignited  
the moment your lips met  
You want this burst of passion   
scorched in her soul   
That even in the next life she won't forget 

You lay your head on her chest  
her heartbeat's a song you never want to end  
Happiness like this is scary  
coz you'll never find a love like this again

You do it  
you allow yourself to love her  
And every waking moment didn't hurt anymore  
you feel so alive, you feel so real 

You start to believe  
that the cracks on your bedroom wall  
is because they couldn't contain what you feel

You love her  
it's like the words on your tongue are glued  
You love her now but what about tomorrow? 

To be continued ❤

**Author's Note:**

> WE DESERVE A SEQUEL


End file.
